Fighting For Love
by sexymama25
Summary: Sakura and Syoaran are engaged to be married. He is called by to Hong Kong on his 21st birthday. Sakura is missing Syoaran terribly why he's in Hong Kong but she goes to visit him and meets his fiancee. Will Sakura give up and walk away or fight for love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sakura was waiting for Syoaran at the movies. She is about to get up and leave when she sees Syoaran walking towards her.

"Hey I thought you had forgotten about me" Sakura says looking at Syoaran sadly.

"Never that" Syoaran says hugging his girlfriend.

Syoaran sits down with a goofy smile on his face. He's been talking to Sakura now for a year and in two days he is planning on popping the question and asking Sakura to be his wife. He pats his pocket were the diamond engagement ring is. Sakura turns to look at him strangely.

"What?" Syoaran says.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sakura asks nervously.

"Just because you're so beautiful" Syoaran says kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

Sakura starts smiling and blushing and turns back to watch the movie as she takes Syoaran' s hand. Syoaran squeezes her hand and turns to watch the movie also. After the movie they head a restaurant for dinner. At dinner Sakura is thinking about Syoaran's birthday.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" Sakura asks

"I haven't much thought about it" Syoaran replies nervously.

"Well you better get thinking it's in two days" Sakura says looking at him seriously.

"Yeah I no" Syoaran says with a sly smile on his face.

The rest of the meal is in total silence and Syoaran thinks about all the plans he's made for his birthday and for there future. Everything's all set and planned out for two days he just prays the Sakura says yes to his proposal. Soon they leave the restaurant and head to one of the local night clubs.

"I've never been here before who owns it" Sakura asks

"I do" Syoaran says before pulling Sakura towards the entrance.

"When did you buy this" Sakura asks looking at him curiously.

"A few weeks ago I wanted it to be a surprise" Syoaran admits.

"Why?" Sakura asks worriedly.

"This club is your birthday present Sakura" Syoaran says.

Sakura turns to him with shocked eyes not believing her ears as she sees all the people in the club and gasping at how great this is she turns and hugs Syoaran.

"You are too much Syoaran" Sakura says kissing Syoaran passionately on the mouth.

"I know" Syoaran says pulling her towards the dance floor.

The two hit the dance floor dancing the night away smiling and happy and so in love so though there smiles will turn to frowns because a dark cloud is looming over this couples happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Two nights have passed and its Syoaran's 21st birthday. Sakura arrives home from work that night early to get ready for her date with Syoaran she stopped off on her way home to pick up his birthday present. Meanwhile Syoaran is putting the final touches on his surprise for Sakura. At 7:00 Tomoyo's arrives.

"You aren't ready yet we're supposed to meet Syoaran at the restaurant at 7:30" Tomoyo says.

"I'm ready" Sakura yells walking out of her bedroom.

The two leave and get in Sakura mercedes heading to the La Amor restaurant were Syoaran's birthday party is taking place.

"Why are we her I thought you were dropping me off at Syoaran's apartment?" Sakura asks nervously.

"There's been a change in plans come on" Tomoyo says pulling Sakura out of the car and towards the restaurant.

When they enter the restaurant a giant banner lights up. Sakura stares at the banner completely speechless by what it says.

"I think you've left the girl speechless Syoaran" Mike says.

"Sakura are you okay" Tomoyo asks worriedly.

Syoaran walks up to Sakura and takes her hand getting down on one knee.

"I know we wanted to wait but I can't wait another moment we belong together and if you'll have me I want you to be my wife" Syoaran asks nervously.

Sakura looks down at him with tears running down her cheek pulling Syoaran back to his feet and hugging him.

"Yes, I'll marry you Syoaran" Sakura says happily.

"Come on let's party now" Syoaran says smiling down at his fiancee.

Just then the door in thrown open and Syoaran has a shocked expression on his face as his mother walks in the restaurant.

"Hello Mother what are you doing her" Syoaran says looking at his mother strangely.

"You must come with me at once and return to Hong Kong immediately" Yeiling Li says looking at her son sternly.

"Why?" Syoaran asks.

"To keep your title as head of the Li Clan" Yeiling Li says looking around at all the people in the room.

Syoaran turns to Sakura and takes her hands look deep into her eyes.

"I'll come back for you as soon as I take care of this" Syoaran vows looking deep into her eyes.

"I'll be waiting" Sakura says kissing Syoaran.

Yeiling Li looks at the gorgeous girl on Syoaran's arm wishing that things didn't have to be like this but no one has ever been able to change to councils mind about this. Syoaran leaves with his mother leaving a lot of shocked people standing there speechless.

"Don't stand there looking stupid let's celebrate" Sakura finally says putting a fake smile on her face.

Everyone parties for a couple of hours then everyone heads home to get some sleep while Syoaran is on the private jet heading back to Hong Kong to face the council of Elders.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Early the next morning they arrive in Hong Kong. Syoaran is worn out and tired when Yeiling Li takes him before the council of Elders.

"You look well Master Li" Elder Mason says kindly.

"Thank you Elder Mason" Syoaran says.

"You are 21 now and are ready to take your rightful place as the head of the Li Clan" Elder Monroe says.

"Yes, I am ready" Syoaran Li says.

"Then we will make arrangements for your marriage to Sonya Yin immediately" Elder Smith says.

A shocked and confused look comes across Syoaran's face as he looks at each of the Elders praying that he did not just hear what he thought he heard.

"What?" Syoaran asks praying that he heard wrong.

"Your marriage it has been arranged since birth" Elder Mason says.

"I will not marry a woman that I don't no" Syoaran says looking at the Elders angrily.  
"If you don't marry her your forsake your claim on the Li title" Elder Monroe says looking at him seriously.

"I'm already engaged to Sakura Kinomoto in Japan though" Syoaran says one last shot to get out of this.

"This is not up for discussion Syoaran bring in Sonya Yin" Elder Monroe says.

The door opens an attractive woman walks in to stand beside Syoaran looking at him sweetly.

"Hi I'm Sonya" Sonya says holding her hand out to Syoaran.

"I'm not marrying you" Syoaran says storming out of the Elders chambers.

Whispers go around as the Elders all talk amongst thereselves trying to figure out what to do they never thought Syoaran would reject the girl. Sonya is standing there shocked to she thought he had agreed to the marriage. Sonya's father isn't though he's smiling.

"If the boy refuses to marry my daughter the Li empire becomes mine" The man says looking at them evilly.

"I'll talk to my son he'll marry her" Yeiling says angrily.

"He better or you belong to me" The man says eyeing Yeiling up and down.

Sonya and her father leave the Elders and Yeiling in the room. Once the door is closed the Elders turn on Yeiling.

"What is the meaning of this and who is this Sakura Kinomoto?" The Elders all yell at Yeiling.

"His girlfriend in Japan don't worry I'll tell Syoaran what's at stake he'll do the right thing" Yeiling replies sadly.

"He better or we're all in trouble" The Elders say looking at her sternly.

Yeiling leaves and heads up to her son's room opening the door and finds Syoaran sitting on the bed looking out the window.

"I will not marry her I love Sakura and I'm going to marry her" Syoaran says.

"Son you're being selfish everything your father worked for is on the line as well as me" Yeiling says.

Syoaran turns and looks at her shocked by this revelation.

"What do you mean?" Syoaran asks curiously.

"If you don't marry Sonya Yin then he gets the Li empire and me as part of the deal" Yeiling admits sadly.

"I guess I have no choice I'll have to marry her" Syoaran says looking so sad Yeiling can barely stand to see her son in this much pain.

"I'm sorry son I wish things were different" Yeiling says trying to comfort him

"Well they're not so please leave me alone" Syoaran says turning back to the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Syoaran lays on his bed hearing his cellphone but not willing to answer it because he knows it Sakura calling. An hour later there is a knock on his door and in walks his cousin Eriol.

"Hey Syoaran man how you doing" Eriol asks.

"Horrible" Syoaran says looking at his bestfriend sadly.

"Things will get better and she's kind of cute" Eriol says looking on the positive side.

"Why thank you Eriol I didn't no you thought I was cute? Sonya says from the doorway staring at the two men.

"What do you want?" Syoaran asks angrily.

"I thought since we're getting married we should get to no each other" Sonya says sweetly.

"All I need to no is that you're ruining my life" Syoaran says before getting up and slamming the door shut in her face.

"Syoaran man don't you think you were being a little harsh on the girl" Eriol says.

Just then Syoaran's cell phone starts ringing again. Syoaran looks down at it and hits the ignore button Eriol walks over and takes the phone from his hand and sees the number.

"Who's Sakura and why don't you want to talk to her?" Eriol says looking at his cousin seriously.

"Sakura was my fiancee until this bullshit" Syoaran says now Eriol is beginning to understand.

"Why don't you just tell her what's going on I'm sure she'll understand" Eriol says.

"Oh yeah just tell your fiancee that you have to marry another woman to save your family empire and your mother and that as soon as you get this other girl pregnant you can divorce her and marry her" Syoaran says looking at Eriol like he's crazy.

"Okay that's a bad idea so what are you going to do ignore her for the rest of your life" Eriol asks.

"Yeah" Syoaran says laying back on his bed.

Meanwhile back in Japan Sakura hangs up the phone after not getting an answer. She heads out only to find Tomoyo sitting on her front porch in tears.

"Tomoyo what's wrong girl" Sakura asks worriedly.

"Brandon's cheating on me I caught him in the apartment with another girl" Tomoyo says breaking into tears again.

"I'm so sorry you can stay with me until you figure out what you want to do" Sakura says.

"Thanks Sakura you're the best" Tomoyo says.

A few weeks go by and Sakura still hasn't heard from Syoaran. She misses him terrible so one day she goes to her bosses office.

"Sir I have some vacation time saved up and I'd like to take it" Sakura asks

"Okay Sakura" Her boss says.

Sakura returns to the apartment to find Tomoyo packing her bags.  
"What are you doing?" Sakura asks worriedly.

"I'm going to America with my mother I just need some time away from Japan" Tomoyo says continuing to pack her bags.

"You could come with me to Hong Kong to visit Syoaran" Sakura says.

"Okay let's go" Tomoyo says.

The two pack there bags and get on the next flight leaving Japan for Hong Kong but boy oh boy is Sakura in for a surprise when she gets to Hong Kong.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sakura and Tomoyo get on the plane and a few hours later they land in Hong Kong. Syoaran is sitting in his bedroom finally deciding to check his voicemails to see what Sakura had said. Syoaran gets a strange look on his face as he hears the last voice mail. He quickly jumps up and grabs some clothes. Eriol walks in looking at his hectic cousin.

"What's wrong man you look like something horribles about to happen?" Eriol asks worriedly as his cousin runs around like a crazy man

"Sakura's coming to Hong Kong today" Syoaran says angrily.

"Calm down man what time is her plane landing" Eriol says trying to calm his worried cousin down.

Just then there's a knock on the front door. A shocked look comes across Syoaran face as him an Eriol quickly leave his room and head downstairs only to see Sonya opening the door.

"Hi who are you looking for" Sonya asks politely.

"Syoaran Li is he home" Sakura asks smiling happily.

"Yes, my fiancee is home" Sonya says turning to call Syoaran only to see him standing behind her.

"Thank you Sonya you can go now" Syoaran says pushing her away from the door.

"No I think I should be the one leaving" Sakura says with a hurt look on her face as she turns to go before Syoaran grabs her arm.

"Sakura come inside can we talk about this" Syoaran says ignoring a yelling Sonya behind him.

"Fine" Sakura says angrily.

Just then Yeiling walks down the stairs and sees Sakura standing there and a look of total shock comes on her face as she sees Sonya and Syoaran as well.

"Sakura honey why didn't you tell use you were coming we could have prepared for your visit" Yeiling says trying to diffuse the tense situation in the room.

"I wanted to surprise Syoaran I guess I'm the one who got the surprise" Sakura says angrily.

"Why don't you two go to the study and discuss the situation?" Yeiling says hoping to give them a little privacy so Syoaran can explain himself.

"Okay" Syoaran says grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her towards the study.

Once inside the study Sakura turns on Syoaran angrily slapping him hard across the face. He rubs his cheek.

"I deserved that why are you here Sakura" Syoaran asks still rubbing his sore jaw.

"Well call me stupid but I missed my fiancee so I came to see you" Sakura says starting to cry.

"I understand I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" Syoaran says reaching over and wiping the tears away Sakura slaps his hand away from her face.

"Telling me you had a fiancee in Hong Kong while we were dating would have been nice" Sakura says accusingly.

"I didn't no anything about this until I returned and the council announced my engagement" Syaoran says angrily.

"Why didn't you call and tell me about this instead of letting me believe you were coming back to me?" Sakura says still in an accusing voice.

"I didn't want to end it I love you Sakura and I didn't want to accept the fact I can never be with you" Syoaran says now starting to cry himself.

"You can be with me come back to Japan with me" Sakura says wiping the tears from his face.

"I can't do that my family is in danger if I don't go through with this wedding" Syoaran admits angrily.

In that moment Sakura makes a decision they may change her life forever. She looks at Syoaran grabs his head and kisses him passionately on the lips. Syoaran deepens the kiss and leans her back against the desk until they hear some noise coming from outside the door they pull apart.

"I'm not giving up on us I'll fight for us do you hear me I'll find some way to get you out of this" Sakura declares seriously.

Just then the door flies open and standing there is a very angry Sonya.

"I'll tell my father if you even think about cheating on me with that Japanese slut" Sonya yells as she barges through the door she just pushed open.

"Who you calling a slut you bitch your daddy has to threaten people to get you a husband" Sakura says angrily.

"Okay enough let's calm down" Yeiling says trying to diffuse the tense situation.

"Don't worry I was just leaving but I'll be staying at The Hilton Hotel if you need to reach me Syoaran or Yeiling and I am sorry for causing a scene in your house" Sakura says bowing apologetically to Yeiling.

"Thank you Sakura for dropping by no apology is necessary " Yeiling says smiling at the courageous girl.

Sakura walks out of the mansion leaving a furious Sonya behind her who turns her anger on Syoaran.

"How dare you insult me like that" Sonya yells at Syoaran angrily.

"Don't ever speak to Sakura again in that manner or the wedding is off" Syoaran says holding in his rage as he walks out followed by Yeiling and Eriol.

Sonya stands there fuming mad. Her father did not blackmail the council into this arrangement just to have some skank come from Japan and steal him away. This Sakura person has a fight on her hand if she thinks for one second she's stealing her fiancee. Sonya picks up her phone and calls her Dad asking him what he thinks she should do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The council elders are sitting in there chambers when the phone rings. Elder Mason answers the phone.

"Hello Council Elders speaking" Elder Mason.

"What is this about a girl visiting Syoaran?" Mr. Yin asks angrily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. Yin" Elder Mason replies with a nervous look on his face.

"Well you just better take care of it or our contract is null-n-void and I'll take your company and the head of your family" Mr Yin says threateningly.

"Don't be hasty we'll talk to Syoaran about this situation immediately" Elder Mason says trying to pacify the angry Mr. Yin

"You better" Mr. Yin says slamming the phone down.

With that Elder Mason hangs up the phone and looks around at the other 7 Elders in the room.

"What's wrong Mason?" Elder Monroe asks.

"That was Michael Yin calling about Syoaran having some girl in the house today" Elder Mason says confused.

"Did he" Elder Smith asks.

"I don't no I'll have to ask Yeiling about that" Elder Monroe says.

Just then the door to the council chambers open and in walks Yeiling Li. All eyes are on her accusingly.

"What?" Yeiling says worriedly.

"Did Syoaran have another girl in this house" Elder Johnson says looking at her acussingly.

"Yes" Yeiling replies.

"Are you insane Michael Yin is threatening to take over the company and you" Elder Monroe says angrily to Yeiling.

"My son is already being forced to marry a woman he hates and you expect him to cut off all contact with the woman he loves" Yeiling says fed up with this crap and yelling back at the Elders.

The Elders are shocked by Yeiling vehement reply wondering what's gotten into the head of the family.

"Yeiling we understand" Elder Mason says trying to calm her down.

"If that's what you're asking me to tell my son then you can forget it and you can call Michael Yin back and tell him he can have me and the empire" Yeiling declares vehemently.

"Now let's not be hasty I'm sure we can work out something we'll arrange a meeting with Mr. Yin tomorrow to discuss the situation okay Yeiling" The Elders says trying to calm down there enraged leader.

"Okay" Yeiling says before leaving the Elders chambers.

Elder Mason calls Mr. Yin back asking for a meeting tomorrow. Mr. Yin agrees to the meeting with a smug smile thinking he's going to get everything his way. Yeiling goes upstairs and knocks on Syoaran's door.

"Come in" Syoaran says expecting Eriol instead he sees his mother.

"I just finished talking to the Elders" Yeiling says in a serious voice.

"What did they want?" Syoaran says already having an idea.

"Sonya called her Daddy who then called the elders to forbid you from seeing Sakura again" Yeiling says angrily.

Syoaran turns around looking at her angrily.

"Don't worry I told them they could shove it if they thought I was going to tell you that" Yeiling says seeing a smile on her son's face for the first time since he returned home.

"What did they say?" Syoaran asks worriedly.

"They've arranged a meeting with Mr. Yin to discuss it tomorrow" Yeiling says.

" Thank you Mom for standing up for me" Syoaran says hugging his mother.

" You're my son and I see she really makes you happy" Yeiling admits hugging her son back.

Just then there's a knock on his door and the door is opened by Eriol who walks in.

"Syoaran man are you ready to go" Eriol asks impatiently.

"Yeah let's go" Syoaran says grabbing his coat.

"Sweetie be careful" Yeiling says worriedly.

"I will mom" Syoaran yells back as he runs down the stairs behind Eriol.

Meanwhile at the Hilton Hotel Sakura and Tomoyo are getting dressed for a night out on the town after Syoaran called her earlier to arrange this meeting to tell her everything. Tomoyo was completely shocked when Sakura tells her what transpired at Syoaran's house. A few minutes later they head down and hail a cab going to The Night Spot club. They arrive at 8:00 only to find Syoaran and Eriol standing off to the side waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long to get her?" Syoaran asks worriedly.

"We had to get a taxi" Sakura says giving him one of her to die for smiles.

Syoaran throws her a set of keys.

"What are these?" Sakura asks nervously.

"Keys to your rental car don't worry I rented it under Eriol's name" Syoaran says winking at her.

Tomoyo looks at the boy standing beside Syoaran and notices how handsome he is. The four go inside and head to a table in the back where no one can see them.

"Hi my names Eriol" Eriol says introducing himself to the beauty sitting next to him.

"Hi my names Tomoyo" Tomoyo says shaking the hand of the handsome man sitting next to her.

"Sorry you guys we forgot to introduce you" Sakura and Syoaran says simultaneously both blushing because they had been staring into each others eyes.

"Tomoyo why don't we go get a drink and leave these two alone to talk" Eriol suggest wanting to talk to Tomoyo alone anyway.  
"Okay" Tomoyo says not minding some alone time with a decent guy.

Once they're gone Syoaran stares at Sakura trying to memerize her beauty.

"Do I have something on my face" Sakura asks nervously.

"No you're just so beautiful" Syoaran says.  
"What's all this about?" Sakura says getting to the point of the whole meeting.

"It seems that the council signed a contract at birth to marry me to the heir to the Yin family when I reached 21 if my father was dead and if I refused her father gets the Li Empire plus my mother as his bride" Syoaran says taking a breathe after he finishes his story.

"What this is ridiculous?" Sakura says.

"I no but I have no choice but to marry her unless I want to lose everything my father worked so hard for" Syoaran says punching the table angrily.

"I understand but can you get me a copy of that contract" Sakura asks coming up with a brilliant idea.

"Yeah why" Syoaran asks wondering what Sakura has up her sleeve.

"I'm going to find a loophole or something to break this contract" Sakura says.

"Okay I'll try to get you a copy of the contract" Syoaran says praying that she finds something.

Just then Eriol and Tomoyo come back to the table hurriedly grabbing the things.  
"What's going on you guys?" Sakura and Syoaran say nervously.

"Some of Yin's men are here I assume they're searching for you" Eriol says looking towards the entrance to see some men blocking her path.

The bartendar quickly hurries over to there table.

"You can head out the back" The bartendar says opening the door.

The four quickly sneak out the back. Before parting Sakura and Syoaran kiss before walking away from each other. Eriol walks over and stands next to a car waiting for Sakura.

"This is your rental car I'll see you later" Eriol says before jogging off to Syoaran's car and getting in.

With that Eriol quickly runs to Syoaran's car and jumps in as they speed away as Sakura gets into the car and drives off in the opposite direction. Just as they're pulling out the men burst through the back door but find nothing so they call Mr. Yin and report back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day Mr. Yin arrives at the Li estate early that morning with his daughter Sonia. The door is opened by the butler Wei ushering them inside and taking them down to the council elders chambers. The walk inside to find everybody staring at them.

"What are we late or something?" Mr. Yin asks angrily.

"No you're right on time" The council elders say.

"So has he decided to no longer see this scarlet" Mr. Yin yells angrily.

"I agreed to marry your daughter and that is all I am obligated to do according to the contract" Syoaran says tired of listening to the bullcrap.

Mr. Yin turns on Syoaran with angry eyes as he steps towards the head of the Li family.

"My daughter will not be humiliated" Mr. Yin yells angrily.

"She already has because I will never love her and you're forcing me to marry her" Syoaran says looking at Mr. Yin angrily.

Sonia Yin stares in shock at the words her fiancee just said not wanting to believe that he doesn't love her.

"Enough Mr. Yin you can not force Syoaran to stop seeing Sakura" The council yells.

"What but the contract?" Mr. Yin says trying to regain control of the situation.

"If you call off the wedding then you lose everything" The council says.

Mr. Yin looks madder than a rabbit bull as he storms out of the house followed by his fuming daughter as well. Syoaran and Yeiling are leaving when the Elders call them back.

"We backed you on this Syoaran because you are our leader but don't push Mr. Ying's patients to far he will strike back" The council says smiling at there new leader.

"I understand I will keep that in mind" Syoaran says before walking out of the room.

Syoaran leaves the room followed closely by his mother. Outside the house is a fuming mad Mr. Yin and an angry Sonia.

"Dad what are we going to do about this bitch she's ruining everything" Sonia says angrily.

"Don't worry baby I want let her ruin your happily ever after" Mr. Yin says getting an evil look on his face.

Sonia father pulls out his cellphone and makes a few calls after he's done he turns back to his daughter smiling.

"What are you smiling about we just lost a major battle against the Li's?" Sonia yells looking at her father confused.

"Don't worry soon your little problem will disappear" Mr. Yin says cheerily.

"What do you mean by that?" Sonia asks curiously.

"Syoaran's little friend is about to have an accident" Mr. Yin says happily.

Sonia looks at her father and gets a happy smile on her face as well knowing that soon that Sakura bitch would no longer stand between her and Syoaran living happily ever after.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sakura and Tomoyo are in the hotel preparing to go out to the cinema that night. Sakura and Tomoyo leave there hotel jumping into there car and cranking up just then another car cranks up and follows behind Sakura.

"Don't lose them the boss will kill us" One man says angrily.

"Don't worry I've got them" The other man says swerving in and out of traffic to keep up with the speeding car.

Just then Sakura pulls into the parking lot of the local cinema. The men in the car pulling in behind them smirk as they see the perfect opportunity to get rid of the trouble-maker. As soon as Sakura and Tomoyo head inside they quickly jump out of there car with there tools. Slinking behind vehicles to make sure no one sees them as they approach the car.

"I'll cut the breaklines" One man says popping the hood of the car.

"No he said injure them not to kill them" The other man says deep in thought but still checking to make sure no one's coming.

"So what do you have in mind" The first guy says curiously.

"I've got it I'll take control of the car using remote computer all I have to do is hack into there system" The man says snapping his finger and hurrying back to the car to grab his labtop.

They jimmy the lock on the drivers side door and before getting inside they quickly check the surrounding area to make sure no one is watching them. Thirty minutes later the second guy is getting anxious.

"Hurry up man before they come back" The other guy says looking over his shoulder nervously.

"I'm working as fast as I can it's not that easy to hack a computer" The other man says typing away rapidly on the keys to his keyboard then he snaps his fingers happily.

"Yeah well if we get caught the boss will have our heads" The other man turns back to him after making sure no one is coming.

"Okay I'm done let's go" He says jumping out of the way.

The two quickly get out of the car and lock the door back rushes back to there car as they hear voices coming towards them.

"That was a great movie Sakura" Tomoyo says as they laugh walking back to the car.  
"Yeah, girl I can't wait until the sequel comes out" Sakura says also laughing.  
"Well it's getting late and you no Syaoran is supposed to call you tonight to girl" Tomoyo says.

"Yeah, I'm just so worried what if he can't find a way out of the engagement" Sakura admits sadly.

"Don't worry girl he loves you and he'll find a way for you guys to be together" Tomoyo says hugging her bestfriend. "Thanks Tomoyo I don't think I could handle this without you" Sakura says hugging Tomoyo back.

"No problem that's what bestfriends are for" Tomoyo says.

The two open the doors and get inside the two boys quickly jump into there car one opening his laptop and logging on.

"Okay I'm in let's go" The man says with a smug smile on his face.

The drive closely behind them when they come to a hill the man hit the button causing the breaks to stop working.

"Sakura slow down we're going into a curve" Tomoyo yells clutching the door handles

"I can't Tomoyo the breaks want work" Sakura screams as the car careens out of control towards a tree.

Sakura and Tomoyo scream loudly as they car crashes into a tree both girl head hit the dashboard knocking them unconscious. The two men pull over and quickly jump out.

"Are they alive" The man asks worriedly.  
"Yeah they're just a little banged up is all" The other man says with a sadistic smile on his face.  
"Okay leave the note and someone will find them" The other man says hurriedly.

"Okay" The boy says putting the note into Sakura's purse and snapping it shut.

They quickly run back to there car and drive off.

"Well good job bro" The one man says patting his friend on the back.

"Yeah you two bro" The other man says patting him on the back.  
"Should we call the boss" One man says.

"Yeah I think we should" The other man replies.

One picks up his cellphone and dials Mr. Yin's number.

"Hello" Mr. Yin says into the phone.

"Mr. Yin the mission was accomplished" The man says into the receiver.

"Good now maybe the little twitt will return home were it's safe" Mr. Yin says.

"Anything else we can do for you Mr. Yin" The man asks.

"Not at the present moment but I'll let you no if there is" Mr. Yin says.  
Meanwhile another car drives along and sees the accident and calls for an ambulance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Syaoaran has been dailing Sakura's hotel room for the last hour. Just then Eriol walks into his room with a worried look on his face.

"Hey man what's got you worried" Syoaran asks looking at his cousin nervously.

"I've been trying to reach tomoyo but her cell keeps going to voicemail" Eriol admits worriedly.

"Yeah same thing with Sakura" Syoaran says now starting to get worried.

Just then Yeiling comes running into Syoaran's room out of breath.

"Syoaran come quickly there something on the T.V. about Sakura and Tomoyo" Yeiling yells.

Syoaran quickly follows him mother downstairs were the rest of the council is staring at the T.V. as well with shocked looks on there faces.

"What is going on here?" Syoaran asks curiously.

"Syoaran it's about Sakura sir she and Tomoyo were in an accident" One of the council member says.  
"What?" Syoaran says as he pushes his way to the front of the room to watch the T.V.

On the screen is a picture of Sakura and Tomoyo laying on a gurney.

"What hospital were they taken to?" Syoaran yells at no one in particular.  
"Saint Johns" A man from the back says.  
"Have them transferred to our private wing there under 24 hour guard" Syoaran says talking to his mother.

"Understood sir" Yeiling says nodding towards her son.

With that said Eriol and Syoaran leave the house heading towards Saint Johns hospital. Leaving Yeiling to deal with the council.

"He did this didn't he" Yeiling asks the council.

"Of course he wants Syoaran to be so angry that he will call off the marriage or leave Sakura be for his own protect" One member of the council says sadly.

"I curse Syoaran's father for the deal he made with that man" Yeiling says .

"We do as well but if anyone can figure a way out of this situation it will be our young master" The councils members say together.

"I agree I just pray that Sakura's okay" Yeiling says sadly.  
"We do also" The council members say in Unison  
With that said Yeiling leaves the council chambers heading to her own car and heading over to Saint John's hospital to check on Sakura and Tomoyo.

"What do you think happen?" Eriol asks.  
"Yin" Syoaran says angrily.  
"Do you really think he would go this far" Eriol asks worriedly.  
"Yes, he wants the Li money and my mother and he will do anything to get it I can't believe my father ever worked with that man" Syoaran says slamming his fist into the dashboard.  
"Don't worry Syoaran I'm sure you'll figure a way to save everyone" Eriol says patting his bestfriend on the back.

"I can't lose Sakura, Eriol I can't imagine my life without her smiling face in it she's the person I love and without her my life would be nothing" Syoaran says.  
"I know how you feel cousin I feel the same way about Tomoyo but they're going to be okay they're tough" Eriol says hoping that what he said is true  
"Yeah, you're right" Syoaran says as they pull into the parking lot of Saint Johns hospital.

"Hello, you admitted a Sakura Kinomoto and a tomoyo Daidouji recently" Syoaran says asking the nurse at the desk.  
"Yes, the doctor's are still examining them but when he's done I will send him to talk to you" The nurse says.

"Okay thank you very much" Syoaran says.

15 minutes later a doctor walks up to them.

"Are you here for Miss Kinomoto and Miss Daidouji" The Doctor asks.

"Yes, we are" Syoaran and Eriol says.

"Miss Kinomoto has a minor concussion and some scratches and a few bruises and one broken arm" The Doctor says. Syoaran sighs with relief.  
"Miss Daidouji's condition is a little more serious she lost the baby and there's internal bleeding so we're going to have to take her up for surgery, if we are able to stop the bleeding though she should be fine" The Doctor says. A shocked look come across Eriol's face.

"She was pregnant" Eriol says totally shocked.

"She was only a month along so she probably didn't even no yet so there's probably no reason to upset her by telling her that she lose the baby" The doctor says.

"Okay thank you Doctor" Syoaran says going to stand beside a speechless Eriol.  
"Miss Kinomoto is being taken to her private room on the Li floor so you should be able to see her shortly" The Doctor says before walking away.

"Thank you very much Doctor" Syoaran says.

The doctor turns and leaves heading back towards the operating room.

"Eriol, Tomoyo's a fighter" Syoaran says trying to comfort his distraught cousin over the lost he just suffered. Syoaran vows to himself that Yin will pay for taking Eriol's child away from him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sakura has been taken up to her room Eriol and Syoaran go up to see her. They gasp as they enter the room and see Sonya standing over Sakura with a pillow in her hand.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Syoaran yells as Eriol quickly rushes to her and grabs the pillow out of her hand pulling her away from sakura.

"She's ruining everything don't you understand Syaoran with her gone we can be happy together I promise" Sonya says trying to break free of Eriol's hold.

"We'll never be happy now I suggest you leave before I call the police on you and I don't love you Sonya" Syoaran admits looking at her sadly.  
"If you love her you'll make her leave Hong Kong and never return because otherwise she'll die" Sonya yells angrily as a single tear slids down her cheek.  
"Is that a threat" Syoaran yells moving closer to her.

"No, Syoaran it's a promise" Sonya says.

"Leave now Sonya before I hurt you" Syoaran says.

"I knew you loved me Syoaran and even if you don't I love you we can be happy together just give me a chance to show you and forget about this Japanese slut" Sonya pleads to Syoaran as more tears roll down her cheek.

"I love Sakura and I always will" Syoaran admits sadly feeling sorry for the girl.

"Then Syoaran whatever happens to your precious Sakura is on your head" Sonya says before storming out of the hospital room.

"Eriol I want 24 hour guard on Sakura and Tomoyo while they're in the hospital and only the men you no you can trust that can't be bought by Yin" Syoaran says nervously.

"Understood sir I'll get right on that" Eriol says before walking out of the room to make the necessary phone call.

The door to Sakura's room opens Syoaran looks up to find a police officer standing there.

"Is miss kinomoto awake I wanted to talk to her about the accident" Seargeant Spencer asks.

"No, but could we speak outside for a moment please" Syoaran asks walking him out the door.

"Yes, of course Mr. Li" Seargeant Spencer asks worriedly.

Syoaran and the Seargeant step out into the hallway.

"I do not believe this was an accident I believe someone tried to kill Sakura and her bestfriend Tomoyo" Syoaran tells the officer

"That is the conclusion we have come to as well do you no of anyone that might want to hurt them" The Sergeant asks looking at him suspiciously.l

"Mr. Yin and his daughter Sonya" Syoaran says angrily.  
"Do you have any proof of this" The Seargeant asks.

"No" Syoaran admits sadly.

Syoaran turns and is ready to go back into Sakura room when the officer grabs him by the arm.

"There is something else Mr. Li" The Seargeant says pulling a package from inside his coat pocket.

"What is it?" Syoaran asks nervously.

"This was found in Miss Kinomoto's purse we think the person who tried to kill her left it" The Seargeant says handing it to Syoaran.

Syoaran takes the note and opens it up and reads it:

Dear Sakura

The longer you stay in Hong Kong the more danger you will be in and others will get hurt is your feelings for Syoaran enough to survive that your bestfriend lost her baby and next you'll lose your life so leave now while you still have the chance.

"Was there anything else at the scene" Syoaran asks angrily staring down at the note.

"No but we are going over everything with a finetooth comb" The Seargeant says.

"Let me no if you find anything else" Syoaran says turning agaign to return to Sakura's room.

"Okay, sir but I'm going to have to take a statement from Miss Kinomoto but I guess it can wait until tomorrow she's had a very hard night" The Seargeant says.

"Okay can I keep this note" Syoaran says.

"Yes, of course we've already fingerprinted it so we no longer need it" The Seargeant says.

"You probably didn't find any fingerprints this is a typed note unless you find the keyboard which it was typed on" Syoaran points out looking back down at the note.

"We'll keep an eye on Mr. Yin and his daughter thank you for your help Mr. Li" The Seargeant says before turning and walking away.

Just then Eriol walks up with two burly men behind him.

"Syoaran you remember Ryo and Jamie right" Eriol says pointing to the two men in question.

"Yes, where are the other two guards" Syoaran asks looking behind Eriol expectantly.

"I have them stationed outside the operating room" Eriol says.

"Good now I'm leaving you two to guard her if a hair on her head is out of place when I get back I'll kill you both" Syoaran says seriously.

"Yes, sir we understand sir" Ryo and Jamie say.

Syoaran and Eriol leave the hospital heading back to the mansion.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Syoaran and Eriol arrive back at the mansion to find a very distraught Yeiling standing outside. Syoaran quickly runs up to see what's wrong with his mother.

"Mom what's wrong" Syoaran asks looking at her worriedly.

"Yin is calling in the debt" Yeiling yells breaking into tears again.

"What do you mean?" Syoaran asks worriedly.

Just then the door to the house opens and out walks a smiling Yin and Sonya.

"What are you two smiling about?" Syoaran yells at them as they walk past him before Yin turns around to answer him.

"You'll find out when you go inside Li and don't ever threaten my daughter again" Yin says in a menancing voice.

"And if I do" Syoaran says angrily.

"You'll wish you were dead" Yin says before getting into his limo.

Syoaran quickly rushes inside to see what in the hell is going on. Syoaran rushes in to find the council all shaking there heads sadly.

"What in the hell was he doing here?" Syoaran yells angrily.

"He came to discuss the agreement and the wedding date" One council member says not able to look Syoaran in the eye.

"Okay I've already agreed to marry his crazy daughter what else could he possibly want" Syoaran says frustratedly.

"Well if you two are not married by the end of the week he will controll Li Corp" A council member says angrily.

"What how can he do that?" Syoaran says totally confused.

"Yes, Syoaran and I'm afraid we had no other option but to give into his demands because it was in the fine print of the contract the wedding will be in two days we are sorry Syoaran" A council member says apologetically.

"Dammitt" Syoaran yells before storming out of the council chambers followed by Eriol. Syoaran storms into his room slamming the door in Eriol's face. Eriol opens the door and follow Syoaran inside.

"Hey don't get made at me I haven't done anything to you" Eriol says holding his hands up in a peace offering.

"I no man but Yin is going to pay for what he's done I promise him that" Syoaran yells angrily slamming his fist into the wall.

"How Syoaran you can't make a move against him or you'll lose everything and your mother will become his bride" Eriol says seriously.  
"I might not be able to make a move against him but I'm going to make his daughters life a living hell that's for sure and if she divorces me the contract is null-void and Yin gets nothing" Syoaran says smiling smugly.

The two soon retire to bed planning on going to visit Sakura and Tomoyo first thing in the morning. Meanwhile at the Yin estate Sonya is busily planning her wedding.

"Daddy what do you think of this dress" Sonya says holding up a pretty white dress.

"It's perfect sweetheart" Mr. Yin says smiling at her before ushering her out of his study.

A few minutes later there is a knock on his study door.

"Come in" Mr. Yin says as the door open and two men walk in.

"Hey boss man did you like the work we did" The two brothers says together.

"No you idiot's Kinomoto is not on the first plane out of Hong Kong yet" Yin yells at them slamming his fist on the desk.

"I'm sure they'll leave as soon as they get out of the hospital" Mike says seriously.

"Well you better hope so for your sake" Yin says.

"What do you mean sir?" Mark asks nervously as he fidgets with the arm of the chair.

"If Sakura doesn't leave Hong Kong you two are dead understand" Yin says smiling sadistically at the fear that crosses the two brothers faces.

"Yes, sir we'll do everything in our power to make sure she leaves Hong Kong" Mike says determinedly.

"I don't care how you do it I just want her gone dead or alive understood" Yin says seriously.

"Yes, sir" Mark says nodding his head.  
The two men say before hurriedly leaving the mansion and getting back into there cars heading home.

"So Mark do you have anymore bright ideas" Mike yells at him angrily.

"No, Mike I'm just trying to figure out how to get rid of Sakura so we don't die" Mark says not wanting to actually kill the girl.

"Well you better think of something soon or Mr. Yin might take the choice out of your hand" Mike says.

"I no I just can't think about killing her not yet there has got to be another way to get her to leave" Mark says.

"You better hope so because if it comes down to her life or ours I'm going to kill her" Mike replies seriously.

"I understand" Mark says surprised by what his brother just said.

The rest of the ride back to there apartment is in total silence.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note

I have come to regret that you will not be getting any updates on my stories for a while because I am having problems with my internet service and my computer will be temporarily shut down. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause but I assure you that I will continue writing and when my internet is fixed you will have a lot of reading to do. Again I apologize for any inconvenience.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

The next morning Syoaran and Eriol are up bright and early eating breakfast when Sonya comes bouncing in all smile and hugs Syoaran who pushes her away and gets up and grabs his car keys.

"Eriol come on let's get to the hospital" Syoaran says.

"Syoaran what about our wedding plans" Sonya says grabbing his arm.  
"Plan it yourself" Syoaran says before walking out with Eriol.

Sonya sits there staring at the catalog before Yeiling comes walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Mom you want to help me plan the wedding" Sonya asks Yeiling happily.

"No I have a lot of things to do" Yeiling says.

"Okay well maybe later we could talk about your dress" Sonya asks hopefully.

"Yeah, okay whatever" Yeiling says before leaving the kitchen and going to the library shutting the door behind her leaving Sonya in the kitchen with the servants.

Meanwhile in Syoaran's car Eriol is smirking.

"Man you didn't have to be so cruel to her" Eriol says looking at his bestfriend worriedly.  
"Yes, I did" Syoaran says angrily before cranking up the car and heading towards the hospital.

"How you going to tell Sakura that you're getting married Tomorrow" Eriol asks on the way to the hospital.

"I don't no but I have to tell her so she want hear it on the news" Syoaran admits sadly.

Just then they pull up in front of the hospital and walk to the floor Sakura and Tomoyo are on. Syoaran pushes the door open and comes face to face with a smiling Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Hey, what's going on with you two" Syoaran asks looking at them suspiciously.

"Nothing much what do we owe the pleasure of this visit" Sakura asks smiling but then she notices Syoaran's sad face. "What happened?" Sakura asks worriedly. "I'm getting married the day after tomorrow" Syoaran says. "What?" Sakura says breaking down into tears. Just then there is a knock on the door.

"Come in" Eriol says while Syoaran and Tomoyo try to comfort a very distraught Sakura.

"Hello Miss Kinomoto, and Miss Daidouji I'm am the detective investigating your case" The detective says smiling at Sakura.

Syoaran steps between Sakura and the man.

"One of your Seargeants stopped by last night" Syoaran says.

"Yes, that was Seargeant Malone but since this has become an attempted murder case I've taken over" The detective says smugly.

"What do you mean attempted murder my breaks just fell on my car? Sakura says looking at Syoaran worriedly.

"We've found evidence that points to your breaks being tampered with and the note found in your purse leads us to believe that someone was trying to kill you and your friend" The detective says.

"What note?" Sakura asks nervously.

"The one Seargeant Malone gave to Mr. Li last night when Mr. Li implicated Jin in the attack on you" The Detective says.

"Syoaran what's going on" Sakura says looking at him nervously.

"Don't worry you're safe I've got guards on the entire floor Jin nor his goons will get anywhere near you" Syoaran replies looking at the detective angrily.

"Mr. Li I would like to speak to Miss Kinomoto and Miss Daidouji alone please" The detective says.

"If you need anything we're just a yell away" Syoaran says before leaving the room with Eriol.

Thirty minutes later the detective walks out of the room smiling ignoring Syoaran and Eriol as he walks by and they reenter the room. Sakura is blushing profusely.

"What's wrong? Syoaran asks suspiciously.

"The detective asked Sakura out and she accepted" Tomoyo blurts out.

"I have some work to do so I'll be leaving now" Syoaran says hurt badly by what Tomoyo just blurted out. Just then Tomoyo realizes her mistake and covers her mouth quickly.

"Syoaran" Sakura calls after his retreating back but he continues walking."I'm sorry Sakura" Tomoyo says as her bestfriend busts out crying again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Sakura continues calling Syoaran's cellphone the next day. Eriol is sitting next to his cousin as his phone continues ringing.

"Answer the phone man she's going to keep calling" Eriol says grabbing for the phone but Syoaran quickly moves it out of his reach.

"No she don't want to fight for us than forget her" Syoaran says angrily laying back on the bed as the phone continues to ring.

"Syoaran you know that's not true but you're getting married later on today so you and Sakura need to settle this" Eriol says standing up and pulling the phone from Syoaran's hands just as it stops ringing.

"Fine if it will stop you from bugging me I will go to the hospital and talk to her" Syoaran says getting up and grabbing his car keys.

Just as Syoaran is leaving his room Sonya walks in happily.

"Syoaran are you ready for the wedding this afternoon" Sonya asks happily.

"Don't you no it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding" Syoaran says angrily before walking past her.

"What's his problem today?" Sonya asks Eriol.

"You" Eriol says before walking out of the room. Leaving a very frustrated Sonya behind who storms back to her room to prepare for her wedding because nothing will ruin this day for her.

Syoaran is waiting downstairs for Eriol.

"I thought you might have already left" Eriol says breathlessly.

"I need you to get Tomoyo out of the room so I can talk to Sakura in private" Syoaran says not smiling.

"Okay let's go we wouldn't want to be late for your wedding" Eriol says.

"Don't remind me" Syoaran says before walking out the door in front of Eriol.

The two drive to the hospital and arrive on the Li's private wing just as they opening the door they hear laughter. Syaoran walks in and his smile suddenly falls as he sees the detective sitting on Sakura's bed. Tomoyo notices Syoaran first and starts coughing.

Sakura looks up and quickly stops smiling.

"What's wrong beautiful?" The detective says smiling sweetly.

"Detective could I speak to Miss Kinomoto alone for a moment" Syaoran says his voice as cold as ice sending a shiver down everyone's spine in the room.

"It's up to the lady Li" The detective says.

"It's fine Mark" Sakura says sweetly.

Eriol walks over to Tomoyo's bed kissing her on the cheek.

"Would you like to take a walk down the hall princess" Eriol asks offering her his arm.

"Yes, I would" Tomoyo says getting up and walking out of the room with Eriol.

Sakura and Syaoran stare at each other.

"Syoaran I love you" Sakura says.

"Yeah I can see that with you making goo-goo eyes at Mark" Syoaran says angrily.

"What am I supposed to do if you remember you're getting married today" Sakura says now getting angry as well.

"Do you think I want to marry her I love you more than anything else in this world I want to spend the rest of my life with you I'm fighting for what we had while you're just moving on to a knew guy" Syoaran yells angrily.

"I am not moving on I'm fighting for us to Syoaran Dammitt" Sakura yells before getting out of bed grabbing Syaoran by his shirt collar and pulling his head down capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Syoaran pushes Sakura away.

"Then fight for us don't move on we'll figure out a way to be together please don't go out with him Sakura it tore me apart to think of you with another man.

"Syoaran if Jin thinks I'm still chasing after you he might kill me so to trick him I'm going to date Mark but no this you own my heart, mind, body and soul" Sakura says.

"Okay if this is the only way to keep Jin away from you then fine but he better not touch you or I'll kill him" Syoaran says kissing Sakura on the cheek before the door opens and a frustrated Eriol comes running in.

"We have to go now Jin at the house throwing a fit because you aren't there and you're supposed to be getting married in an hour" Eriol says finally taking a breath.

Syoaran kisses Sakura passionately on the lips and whispers in her ear.

"Never stop fighting for us because I will never stop fighting to be with you I love you" Syoaran whispers before following Eriol out.

Tomoyo stares at her happy friend before hugging her as she starts crying as they each lay back down in the bed and turn on the T.V.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

When Syaoran and Eriol enter the house they hear yelling as soon as they walk in.

"Syoaran will be here Jin so just keep your filthy hands off me" Yeiling yells pushing Jin away once more.

"You no the deal sweetie when your doesn't show you're all mine Yeiling so you better get use to me putting my hands on you" Jin says.

"Get your filthy hands off my mother Jin I'm here" Syoaran says angrily.

"Thank god" Yeiling says pulling away from Jin.

"Finally now get ready the wedding starts in 30 minutes" Jin says frustratedly.

Syoaran and Eriol hurry up and get dressed and head downstairs to the garden where everyone is waiting even the press.

"No one told me the press was going to be here" Syaoran whispers to Eriol.

"The two most powerful families in China joining together what did you expect" Eriol whispers back. Then Eriol realizes while Syoaran's so worried.

"Sakura will understand Syoaran you'll just explain it to her" Eriol says standing next to his bestfriend at the altar.

Just then the wedding march starts and walking down the aisle is Sonya smiling happily as her father gives her hand to Syoaran.

"Who gives this man to this woman in holy matrimony?" The preacher asks.

"I do" Jin says smiling broadly before taking his seat.

"Is there anyone here who sees reason why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your voice" The preacher asks and there is total silence. "Syoaran repeat after me" The preacher says

"I Syoaran take you Sonya to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health forsaking all others and until death do us part" Syoaran repeats after the preacher.

"Sonya repeat after me" The preacher says.

"I Sonya take you Syaoran to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health forsaking all others until death do us part" Sonya repeats after the preacher.  
"Can I have the rings please" The preacher asks.

Eriol hands the rings to Syoaran.

"Now repeat after me" the preacher says.

"With this ring I thee wed" Syoaran says slipping the ring on Sonya's finger.

Sonya repeat after me" The preacher says.

"With this ring I thee wed" Sonya says slipping the ring on Syaoran's finger.

"You may now kiss the bride" The preacher says smiling down at them.

Syoaran lifts the veil and peeks Sonya on the lips before raising back up and turning towards the crowd he doesn' t notice the disappointed look on her face.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Syoaran Li" The preacher announces.

Everyone cheers and claps and Syaoran and Sonya walk down the aisles back into the house where Syoaran quickly drops her hand and walks into the reception alone grabbing a glass of wine.

"You should really not drink so much you want to be able to perform on your wedding night" Jin says patting Syoaran on the shoulder.

"I've done what the contract stipulated so you can forget grandchildren understood Jin" Syoaran says before walking over to Eriol

Jin stands there fuming mad and quickly hurries to his car to check the contract 30 minutes later he comes inside smiling smugly and walking up to Syoaran tapping him on the shoulder.

"What do you want can't you see I'm talking to my cousin?" Syoaran yells angrily.

"I just wanted to tell you that the contract does stipulate a grandchild an heir for both families" Jin says making Syoaran choke on his wine.

3 hours later the house is empty except for the newlyweds. Sonya is nervously getting ready for her wedding night in the bathroom. She smiles alluringly when she walks out to see Syoaran asleep in the bed. She stops smiling and just walks in and climbs in next to her husband.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

The next morning Sonya wakes up and rolls over to find her husband but the bed is empty. She quickly grabs a robe and heads downstairs to find her husband. She finds Yeiling in the livingroom.

"Mom do you know where Syoaran is" Sonya asks cheerily.

"He went to the hospital he told me to tell you he'll be back in time to leave for the airport for your honeymoon" Yeiling says before continuing to read her newspaper.

Sonya hurries upstairs and takes a shower before throwing on clothes and heading to her fathers house angrily. Jin opens the door to find a teary-eyed Sonya.

"Sweetie what's wrong" Jin says looking at his daughter worriedly.

"Everything Daddy" Sonya says throwing herself into her fathers arms.

"Come on sweetheart tell Daddy what's wrong" Jin says worriedly.

"It's all Sakura fault she's ruining my life" Sonya yells angrily.

"What did Sakura do?" Jin asks nervously.

"No it's where Syoaran is I woke up this morning to find my husband gone and to find out from Yeiling that he went to the hospital" Sonya says angrily.

"This is ridiculous I'll talk to the elders immediately and force them to make Syoaran stop seeing Sakura at once" Jin says getting up and throwing on his coat followed closely by Sonya.

Thirty minutes later they pull up in front of the Li Mansion. Sonya is smiling smugly as they walk into the elders chambers.

"What is the meaning of this meeting Jin?" The elder Marcus demands angrily.

"Li is being unfaithful to my daughter and I demand that he not cheat on her" Jin yells angrily.

"The contract does not state that he must remain faithful and if your daughter wants out of the marriage she is free to do so but you forfeit any right to Li's corp" Elder Marcus yells back fed up with this guys high and mighty attitude.

"I'll make the Li's sorry for this embarrassment I promise you that Marcus" Jin says before walking out of the elders chambers.

Once he's gone Marcus quickly dials Syoaran's number to inform him of the situation.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Syoaran and Sakura are sitting in her hospital room laughing and talking when his phone rings. Syoaran quickly answers the phone listening to what the other person has to say.

"Okay, thanks Marcus I'll hire more guards to protect Sakura" Syoaran says before hanging up.

"Is something wrong Syoaran" Sakura asks nervously.

"Nothing that I can't handle sweetheart don't worry about it I've got to make a few phone calls and I'll be back before I have to leave tonight okay" Syoaran says kissing Sakura on the check before walking outside her room.

He spots the two guards that are watching Sakura's room and whispers something to them before walking to the elevator and going down to the main floor. Just as he's exiting the the elevator someone grabs him by the arm. He turns to face a very angry Jin.

"You have some nerve being here with that slut when you're married to my daughter" Jin says poking Syoaran in the chest to get his point across.

"I married your daughter according to the contract I gave her my last name that is all I am supposed to do and if you ever call Sakura a slut again I want show any restraint from beating you to death" Syoaran says threateningly his eyes as cold as ice.

Syoaran shrugs Jin's hand off his shoulder before continuing out of the hospital leaving a very angry frustrated Jin in his wake. Jin quickly pulls himself together and walks out of the hospital not noticing his daughter getting onton the elevator. Sonya rides the elevator up to the Li private floor and steps out smiling at the guards.

"I'm sorry but Miss Kinomoto has no visitors" One of the guards says.

"I'm Mrs. Li my husband will be very angry if you don't let me inside" Sonya says.

"Fine" The other guard says before opening the door and letting her in.

Sonya walks in and looks at Sakura and walks up to her and stares at her.

"Me and Syoaran are married and you need to leave my husband alone and give us a chance to be happy you selfish bitch"

"You're the one selfish forcing a man to marry you when he doesn't even love you and never will" Sakura says angrily sitting up in bed staring at Sonya with hate.

"You little bitch how dare you talk to me like that" Sonya says taking a step closer to Sakura.

"You don't scare me and neither does your father I will never let Syoaran go so you and your father can do your worse it will only make me and Syoaran love each other more" Sakura says glaring at Sonya.

"You'll never have him because I'll never let him go bitch so you better just find someone else" Sonya says happily.

"You might have his name but you'll never have his body or his heart" Sakura says smiling smugly.

Sonya is so angry that she draws back and slaps Sakura hard across the face. Sakura screams and the guards come rushing in pulling a furious Sonya out of the room.

"This ain't over bitch Syoaran is mine understand and I'll kill you before I let you come between us" Sonya yells before being dragged completely out of the room.

Once they are sure Sonya is off the floor they go back into Sakura's room to make sure she's okay. Tomoyo comes from down the hall in her own room after hearing the comottion.

"Sakura what happened?" Tomoyo asks looking at the red handprint on her bestfriends cheek.

"Sonya happened" Sakura says angrily tears still streaming down her face.

"I'll call Eriol" Tomoyo says hurrying back to her room to phone Eriol.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Eriol is sitting in Syoaran's office as he is making phone calls when his phone rings. Eriol quickly answers the phone and listens intently. His eyes get angry for a second before he hangs up the phone. Eriol walks over to Syoaran and yanks the phone out of his hand.

"What's in the hells your problem Eriol?" Syoaran asks angrily.

"You wife just attacked Sakura in her hospital bed" Eriol yells staring down at Syoaran suspiciously.

"Is she okay" Syoaran asks already getting up and grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going?" Eriol asks.

"To check on Sakura then I'm going home and giving my wife a peace of my mind" Syoaran says before walking out of the office followed closely by Eriol.

Ten minutes later they arrive at the hospital. Syoaran hurries up to Sakura's room to find the guards inside.

"What in the hell happened how did she get in here?" Syoaran yells angrily at the two guards.

"Sir, she said she was Mrs. Li and that you would be unhappy and angry if we didn't let her in" One guard says ashamed at himself.

"Listen carefully this time the only people allowed to see Sakura Kinomoto is me, Eriol, Yeiling, my sister, any police officers, and any elders I will have a list and if you ever see the woman come in again that you saw today throw her out of the hospital" Syoaran says angrily.

"Why don't you two go outside?" Eriol says before joining Syoaran by Sakura's bedside.

"Are you okay honey" Syoaran says kissing the bruise on her face.

"Hey why don't you two get a room" Tomoyo says jokingly trying to relieve some of the tension in the room.

"Come on Tomoyo let's leave these two alone" Eriol says before him and tomoyo leave the room.

Syoaran just stares as Sakura and quickly pulls her in a tight hug as tears roll down his cheek. Sakura reaches up and wipes the tears off his face before kissing him. Just then Syaoran's cell phone rings.

"Hello" Syoaran says.

Syoaran listens before hanging up the phone and giving Sakura a sad face.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asks.

"Time for me to go on my honeymoon I'll call you everyday and I'll come visit you as soon as I get back" Syoaran says kissing her before leaving the room and going to get Eriol.

"You ready" Syoaran asks Eriol.

"Yeah" Eriol says following Syoaran to his car.

Thirty minutes later they pull up in front of the Li Mansion to find a smiling Sonya who runs and tries to kiss Syoaran and he pushes her away.

"Don't touch me understand" Syoaran says and continues inside the house.

Syoaran goes upstairs grabs his suitcase and heads downstairs to the waiting limo. Eriol gives his cousin a hug before he climbs inside the limo. Most of the ride to the airport is in silence but Sonya can't take it anymore so she starts up a conversation.

"What's your problem Syoaran?" Sonya demands.

"You are my problem and if you ever go near Sakura again I swear you'll wish you hadn't" Syoaran says before she turns to stare out of the window.

"That's your problem the little bitch what did she come running to you about our little chat" Sonya says snidely.

"You're the bitch Sonya now shut up before I do something I'll regret later" Syaoran says the coldness in his eyes making Sonya shut her mouth.

The rest of the ride to the airport is in total silence they board the plane and head to there honeymoon will there be more danger for Sakura while Syoaran is gone or will Sakura falls for Mark and moves on with her life. Keep reading to find out what happens.


End file.
